Timmy the Brave
by JosephFOP
Summary: It is the last day of junior high and Trixie Tang is getting ready for summer vacation to Europe but things do not always go according to plan. Trixie is attacked by punks and is in trouble. Can anyone save Trixie?
1. The Attack

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 1

Trixie Tang was quite a site to behold. Wearing her trademark sweater, lavender headband, white skirt and matching white boots, she is one of the most beautiful and popular girls in all of Dimmsdale. In addition, her family was also rich and her parents gave Trixie pretty much all she could desire in terms of material goods. Trixie however would wish from time to time that her parents would provide her with more love instead of just material things.

Since Trixie was one of the cool kids, she always made sure to hang around with the other cool kids in school and she would never mix with the unpopular kids less she lose standing with them. Despite the fact that the cool kids pretty much kept to themselves at all times, there was one unpopular kid who seemed to not quite get the message about the social order of things. This kid was 13 year old Timmy Turner.

Timmy Turner was one of the least popular kids in all of Dimmsdale. He had buckteeth in the front of his face and wore a pink shirt along with a matching pink hat on his head. No other boy wore that same color combination and thus it made him look somewhat dorky but it never seemed to bother him too much that he was not as popular as some of the other kids in school.

Timmy had been in love with Trixie since he had first met her but despite his best efforts to try to impress Trixie, she pretty much ignored him and would sometimes call him Tommy instead of Timmy. His constant attempts to get her affection would result in Trixie calling for security and having Timmy removed from her sight, usually by having him thrown into the nearby garbage cans at school.

Today, however, Timmy had other plans in mind besides trying to pursue Trixie's heart. Timmy had lost his fairy godparents the year before when one of his wishes almost destroyed all of Fairy World and it was deemed too dangerous to continue to allow him to keep Wanda and Cosmo as his fairy godparents. Thus Timmy not only lost his fairy godparents but also his memory of them as well.

To keep himself busy and not obsessing over the feeling that something was missing from his life, Timmy had been weight training for the past 1.5 years. He enjoyed sports and he was hoping to try out for the freshman high school football team as a running back when classes would begin again in 3 months. As a result of all his working out at the gym, he had developed quite a bit of upper and lower body strength, which he was hoping would prove useful in his attempts to make the football team in September. Since today was going to be his last day ever of junior high school, he decided that he would just work out at the gym one last time after school ended before going home.

Trixie had been pretty much been waiting for the end of this last school day since the day had begun. She had made plans to go to Europe for her summer vacation and was really looking forward to it. It seemed like the clock on the school wall was taking forever to reach 3:00 p.m. but finally the school bells rang at 3:00 p.m. and it was time for everyone to leave. Trixie was so overjoyed when the clock finally struck 3:00 p.m. and she could finally begin to get ready for her vacation. Or at least that is what she had planned for today.

Trixie was waiting outside the school as she watched several of the kids and teachers leave for their vacation. She had allowed her bodyguards to leave earlier in the day since she wanted them to be able to enjoy their summer vacation as well and she was expecting that her limo driver would be coming by soon to pick her up. However, the limo was nowhere in sight. Trixie did not know it at the time but the limo had broken down on the way to school to pick her up and the battery on the limo driver's cell phone was drained.

Trixie kept trying to call the limo driver on the phone to find out why he was not here already to pick her up and when he did not answer the phone, she tried texting him instead to see what had gone wrong. She was so busy texting the driver and not noticing her immediate surroundings when three teen boys happen to spot her all alone without her usual cast of friends.

"Well, well. Look whom we have here guys. Little miss stuck up. What is the matter miss? Your friends dump you?" said one of the teens.

Trixie did not hang out with the unpopular kids in school and she did not have any idea who these three boys were but she could tell from their posture and the way that they dressed that they were not the kind of boys that she would ever want to associate with. She did not know that these three particular teens were the kind that were always getting into trouble at school and having to be sent to see the principal on a frequent basis.

"I'm just waiting for my limo driver to pick me up. He is going to be here very soon", said Trixie nervously.

"You hear that guys? She is waiting for her limo driver. Sounds like she could use a lift. How about my friends and I take you to our home. I am sure that we can find something to do together". The boy had an evil looking grin on his face as he said this to Trixie.

"NO WAY! I would never go with someone like you! Leave me alone and go away right now", Trixie demanded. Despite her best efforts at putting up a brave front, Trixie was really scared of them. They had gotten closer to her and were surrounding her on all sides during the entire time of the conversation and she felt that they were going to hurt her or worst.

"Now, now Ms. Tang. Is that anyway for a girl of your upbringing to talk? I think we need to teach Ms. Tang some manners. What do you say guys?" The teen said to the other boys. He had a smile on his face as he said this to Trixie but this was the not the nice kind of smile. This smile was more like the kind of a smile a hunter would have on spotting helpless prey and Trixie was the helpless prey.

Trixie got really mad when the teen made the comment about her manners and she slapped the kid hard as she could with her right hand.

"YOU BITCH! I am going to make you pay for hitting me". The boy grabbed the very wrist that she had just used to slap him and was applying so much pressure to her wrist that it was hurting Trixie and causing her to scream out in pain as she dropped her cell phone on the floor.

Things were not looking too good for Trixie when suddenly she heard a familiar voice speak to her. "Trixie, what is going on?"

Trixie turned in the direction of the voice to see who it was that had asked the question and saw it was Timmy Turner. Timmy had just finished his work out and he was getting ready to head home when he heard her scream. Timmy had a concerned face on his face when he saw that one of the teens was holding Trixie forcibly by her wrist.

"Timmy! Please help me! I think they want to hurt me!" Trixie said to Timmy as tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Guys! Let her go!" Timmy said to the teens as Timmy was beginning to prepare himself to defend Trixie if it became necessary.

"This is none of your business, Turner. Just turn around and walk away and we won't have to hurt you too. After all, she has never done anything nice for you so why should you care what we do to her? Just go away now and let us have our fun", one of three teens said pointing in the direction of the parking lot. That was the last straw for Timmy.

"I am not going to turn around. I don't care that she has not always been nice to me but what you are doing is wrong! You are going to let go of Trixie right now or else" Timmy said bravely.

"Or else what Turner? You really think you can take on all of us at once?" The teen said with confidence. Even though Timmy had been building up his muscles as a result of his working out with weights, the teen did not perceive Timmy as a threat. It was clear at this point to Timmy that they were not going to willingly release Trixie no matter what he said so the only possible way to save Trixie would be to fight them all and protect Trixie as best as he could.

Timmy knew that these guys were street punks and bad news but he simply couldn't bear the thought that they might hurt Trixie even more than what they already had. No matter what the personal consequence, he knew that he would have to fight them if he was going to save Trixie.

So even though it might be foolish to take on all three of them at once, Timmy closed his right hand and formed a fist and swung at the face of the teen that was holding Trixie. The teen had to let go of Trixie's wrist as he prepared to avoid Timmy's fist that was making its way towards his face. The teen was able to avoid taking the full impact of Timmy's fist but still Timmy's fist made enough solid contact to send the boy back.

The other two teens then joined in as soon as they saw that Timmy had swung his fist and the fight was on. Timmy might have built up his muscle mass and had the advantage of the first strike but he did not have much in the way of self defense training. These guys were street punks and had more experience than Timmy did on how to deal out punishment. Although Timmy was doing a decent amount of damage, there was no way that he was going to overcome the disadvantage of three against one.

Trixie saw that Timmy was in trouble and the teens were too busy dealing with Timmy to notice that she had gotten away from them. Trixie ran into the parking lot, screaming the whole time as she ran away from the scene of the fight. She was hoping to get the attention of anyone that she thought could help Timmy. As a result of all the noise that the combatants were making as well as Trixie's screams for help, Trixie was able to gain enough attention of four adults that were passing by and they had asked her what was going that was causing her to scream. She gave them a quick rundown of what had transpired between Timmy and the three teens. One pair of adult males went with her while the other pair was told to call both the police and an ambulance on their cell phones.

The teens by now had gained the upper hand on Timmy and were hitting him pretty hard as Timmy was lying down on the ground. Timmy had tried to do the best that he could to defend himself but he eventually was helpless against their relentless attack and Timmy quickly lost consciousness.

When the teens saw that Trixie was coming back to their location with two big male adults, they quickly stopped their attack on Timmy and ran away from the scene, jumping over a fence before they could be caught and identified.

Trixie saw that the teens had ran off as she returned back with the adults and saw that Timmy was on the ground but not moving. She called out to Timmy to see if he was ok. When she noticed that he was not responding to her voice, she walked closer to him to see just how bad Timmy's condition might be.

What she saw brought even more tears to her already tearful eyes. Timmy was lying prone on the ground in a fetal position; his arms trying to cover his stomach as much as possible. Both his eyes appeared swollen and there was blood coming out of both his nose and mouth. The most frightening thing to Trixie was that she was not sure if Timmy was either alive or dead. She noticed that it still appeared that he was breathing but Trixie was really scared and was afraid to touch Timmy less she make whatever injuries he might have suffered to become worst.

Was Trixie too late? How bad are Timmy's injuries? Story to continue in Chapter 2


	2. Trixie's tears

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 2

Trixie had returned to the previous location where the fight between Timmy and the three teens had taken place and she was really worried that Timmy was not responding to her requests. Timmy was just laying on the ground unresponsive to Trixie's urgent plea that he speak to her.

"Please Timmy. Please say something. Anything! I just want to know that you can hear me. I am so sorry for having ignored you all these years. Just please say something to let me know that you are ok", Trixie said to the unresponsive boy. Dark tears were streaming down the side of her face as her tears were getting mixed up with the mascara that she had applied on her eyelashes earlier in the day. Her face was a total mess when the ambulance arrived.

The ambulance personnel had arrived and quickly setup a roll away stretcher and a oxygen tank along with other pieces of equipment that they might need to help Timmy. They rolled the stretcher along with ground until they were taken to the location where his body was.

They placed the stretcher next to Timmy's body and proceeded to quickly and carefully lift Timmy's body onto the stretcher. Once he was on the stretcher, they wrapped the Velcro straps to keep Timmy's body from moving too much and rolled him back to where the ambulance was parked.

A doctor would need to examine Timmy quickly before too much time had passed to determine just how bad his injuries really were. Time was now becoming a critical factor in the efforts to get the help that Timmy was going to need.

Trixie accompanied the paramedics back to the ambulance and she wanted very much to ride with them in the ambulance but they told her that she would need to stay there to talk to the police when they arrived and tell them about the teens that had attacked Timmy. The paramedics told Trixie which hospital that they were planning to take Timmy as they began to close the doors.

The ambulance started to pull away as they flashed the lights on the top of the vehicle and made the jarring emergency sound as they sped off on their way to the hospital. Trixie really wanted to go with them and accompany Timmy in the ambulance and watching it speed away without her was causing her to feel even more guilty for all the times that she had mistreated Timmy.

"Oh Timmy. Please don't die. I promise to make it up to you for always being so mean to you. I don't care how long it takes me but I promise that I will make everything right between us. Just please don't die", Trixie said tearfully as she sat down and tried to wipe away her tears from her face.

One pair of the adults stayed with Trixie and kept trying to reassure her that everything would be ok. They told that she needed to be brave for her friend and pray that he would pull through.

The police finally arrived a few minutes after the ambulance had pulled away and the other pair of adults took the police officer to where Trixie was sitting. The police officer tried to calm her down and told her it was very important for her to try to remember as much as possible as even the most smallest detail might prove the difference in finding the punks who had beaten up Timmy.

"Miss. I know that you are very upset right now as to what has happened to your friend but it is very important that you tell us exactly what happened from beginning to end. I promise to do everything in my power to find who it was that hurt your friend but I need you to compose yourself as best as you can and tell me as much as possible about what took place", the police officer said to Trixie.

Trixie struggled to keep from crying as she described to the officer as much as she could remember from the time that she was trying to contact the limo driver till the time that the teens attacked her and Timmy intervened to keep her safe. She wanted to make sure that she described them as best as she could recollect so that they could be made to pay for what they had done to Timmy.

It was not easy for her to talk about the teens but she tried to tell the police officer as much as she could remember about how they were dressed as well as their facial appearance in the hope that could be caught and punished.

Once the officer had written down all the details given to him by Trixie, he asked her if her parents knew where she was right now. She said that she had dropped her cell phone when the fight had started and did not know where the cell phone was right now, as it must have fallen behind something. One of the adults gave Trixie his cell phone and asked her to call her parents so that they could pick her up.

Trixie thanked the adult for lending her his cell phone and proceeded to contact her father. Her father listened to what Trixie had to tell him and was alarmed as to what could have happened to his daughter. He told her that he was going to hang up the phone and proceed immediately to where she was. Trixie told her father that as soon as he arrived she wanted to be taken to the hospital to see how Timmy was doing. Her father promised her that he would do that and told her that he loved her and he was on his way as he hung up the phone.

The police officer asked Trixie if she had the phone number to Timmy's parents as well but she told the officer that she did not have their phone number so the officer used the walkie-talkie in the police car and told the person answering to look up the phone number and contact Timmy's parents and tell them what had happened to their son. The police officer thanked Trixie for being so brave for her friend and telling him as much as she did in describing the teens and asked for her phone number just in case they need to get back in contact with her to clarify any details.

The adults promised to stay with Trixie until her father arrived and gave the police officer their numbers as well just in case. The police officer was confident that they had enough information to find the teens and thanked Trixie for her cooperation. The police officer got back into his car and started to drive away.

It was at least 30 minutes before her father arrived and he immediately gave her a big hug upon seeing Trixie and asked if she was really ok. She told her father that she was ok and not to worry about her right now. The most important thing to Trixie was to be taken to the hospital that the ambulance had mentioned that they were taking Timmy to. Trixie thanked the adults for staying with her while they waited for her father to arrive and then immediately got into the car as they speed off to go to see Timmy.

What will Trixie find about Timmy's condition when she arrives at the hospital? Is Timmy going to regain consciousness?

Story to continue in Chapter 3


	3. Hospital Arrival

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 3

Trixie and her father were trying to get to the hospital as quickly as they could but today traffic was moving very slowly. Maybe the reason that traffic was not moving may had something to do with several schools letting out their students for summer vacation at the same time. The slow moving traffic was really getting on Trixie's nerves. She did not know how Timmy was doing and she really wanted to get to the hospital to get some news on his condition and the slow moving traffic was not making things easier for her.

The slow pace of traffic however did allow Trixie some time to compose herself and think of what she was going to say to Timmy if she did manage to see him. She knew that she would have to thank him for keeping her safe for her attackers and she knew that somewhere deep in her heart she was truly felt sorry for the way that she had always treated Timmy over the years. She needed to tell him how sorry she was for her mistreatment of him.

Timmy deserved better treatment from her; after all he had just put his life on the line to defend her. She needed to let him know that she wanted to be a better friend to him than she has been in the past regardless of what anyone else might think about their new relationship. Maybe it took something like this to make her realize that she might have actual feelings for Timmy and not just feelings of friendship.

She needed to tell him how sorry she was for the way that she had treated him in the past and she was going to do whatever was necessary to help Timmy to get better. As she thought about this, she started to lose it again and once again tears started to stream down the side of her face.

Stop it Trixie she thought to herself as she wiped away the tears. You don't want Timmy to see you like this. You need to keep it together for Timmy's sake. It is not going to be easy but you have to be brave for Timmy.

She focused her all efforts on trying to maintain her composure and asked her father how long longer it was going to be before they arrived at the hospital. Her father gave her an estimate based on the flow of traffic and after 20 minutes, they were finally pulling up to the hospital parking lot entrance.

They quickly drove into the hospital entrance, got one of the tickets from the vending machine at the entrance to the lot, and then they proceeded to try to find a parking space after the machine raised the gate to let them through. It took a while to find an empty parking space, as the hospital was busy with other families trying to visit loved ones but they were able to find a parking space on the fifth floor.

They quickly got out of the car, locked the car doors, and proceeded to walk to where the elevator was located to take them down to the first floor where the emergency room should be. This is where they expected that the ambulance must have brought Timmy.

After getting off the elevator, they looked for the signs that indicated where the ER was and followed the arrows on the information wall. After following the signs, they arrived at the ER and it was extremely busy. In fact, it was chaotic. As a result of the number of people who were at the ER at this time, it took several minutes before they were able to get the attention of one of the nurses to see if they could get any information on Timmy's condition. The nurse asked if Trixie was a family member but Trixie said that she was just a friend and the nurse told Trixie that she would need to wait until Timmy's parents arrived before they could release any information.

Trixie waited for Timmy's parents to arrive for what seemed an eternity but what was in fact 10 minutes. Timmy's mom had obviously been crying on the way to the hospital and Timmy's father had a look of major concern on his face. They spotted Trixie and after stopping to say hello to her they asked her if she knew anything about Timmy's condition. Trixie told them that the nurse was not going to release anything to her since she was not family.

The Turners then went to the nurse and told her that they were Timmy's parents and wanted to know if there was any information on their son's condition. The nurse told the Turners to hold as she was going to ask the doctor to come over and tell them how their son was doing. The Turners sat down and Mr. Turner hugged his wife and tried to comfort her as best as he could as she was slumped on his chest, trying to keep from crying any more than she already has as they waited for the doctor to arrive.

Finally the doctor arrived and asked the nurse to point out Timmy's parents. The nurse pointed in their direction and the doctor went to where they were seated.

"Greetings. I am Doctor Samuel Kirk. Are you Timmy's parents?"

"Yes doctor. Timmy is our son. How is he doing?", Timmy's father said with a look of concern on his face.

"Please come with me. There is a small room that I can take you so that we can discuss his condition in private".

The doctor waited for Timmy's parents to get up from their chairs and proceeded to lead them to a small room where he was able to open the door and allow them in. Once they were inside, he closed the door behind him and proceeded to discuss Timmy's condition.

"I am afraid that the news is not good. Your son is in critical but stable condition as he has suffered some serious injuries. The injuries to his body are bad enough and he could recover from them in time but our major concern is his brain. Since he is not conscious at the moment, we have a concern on whether or not he might have suffered some brain damage. We would like your permission to conduct a series of tests to determine if there has been any damage to his brain before we proceed any further with his treatment. I need to start the tests as soon as possible to prevent any possible further damage that might have occurred to his brain. Do I have your permission to conduct these tests?"

"Yes doctor. We will sign any forms that we need to if it means our son getting the proper care that he needs". Timmy's mother was trying her best to keep from crying at this point, as the news that her son might have suffered some brain damage was not what she was hoping to hear. Mr. Turner once again hugged his wife; he was trying to comfort her as best as he could as he also was suffering on hearing the doctor's message to them.

"Ok. I am going to take you back to the nurse's station to have you sign the release forms for the tests. As soon as we know anything about any damage to his brain, we will let you know immediately. I am sorry that I could not provide you with better news than what I have for you now. Hopefully I can provide you some more information in the next couple of hours".

The Turners thanked Dr. Kirk and the doctor lead them back to the nurse's station. The doctor told the nurse what release forms he was going to need the Turners to sign and told the nurse to tell the Turners about the location of the coffee shop and the hospital chapel for them to wait while the tests were conducted. The nurse then proceeded to get the forms for the Turners to sign as the doctor left back to go to start the tests. He again promised to the Turners that he would let them know about their son's condition as soon as they knew anything.

Trixie saw the look of concern on the Turner's faces as they returned back from the nurse's station and asked if they would be willing to tell them what the doctor had told them about Timmy's condition.

"Oh Trixie. The doctor did not tell us much. He said that Timmy was in critical but stable condition and he wanted to perform a series of tests to see if Timmy had suffered any brain damage. Oh god….my poor baby", Timmy's mom was crying at the thought that her little boy might have suffered brain damage and this caused Trixie to also start crying again. Both Timmy's mom and Trixie hugged each other as they cried together.

Timmy's father told them that he would sign the papers for the doctors to conduct the tests and asked them all to wait for him at the chapel and pray for Timmy to get better.

Everyone from the group except for Timmy's father proceeded to the location where the nurse had told them about the hospital's chapel. Trixie's father asked if there was anything that they might want from the coffee shop before rejoining them at the chapel. Trixie said that she wanted some bottled water while Timmy's mom asked if Mr. Tang could get her some coffee. Mr. Tang said he would be right back and asked Trixie to be strong for Timmy's mom.

Once they arrived at the chapel, Timmy's mom asked Trixie what had happened. Trixie explained to Timmy's mom that she had been waiting for her limo driver to pick her up after school ended but when the driver never showed up, three teens surrounded her and made threats to her.

Trixie mentioned to Mrs. Turner that one of the teens had hurt her when he grabbed her wrist after Trixie had slapped him hard and Timmy must have heard her scream from the pain when her wrist was grabbed and came to see what had happened. Timmy tried to talk them into getting them to release her but the teens were not going to listen to anything that Timmy was saying to them and that is when Timmy stepped in and starting punching the one that was holding her by the wrist.

Trixie mentioned that they had released her when Timmy hit the first boy in the face and she ran away screaming to anyone that would listen to get help. She mentioned that it took a while but she was able to find 4 adult males who heard her screaming and they were the ones that called for the police as well as the ambulance. She mentioned that 2 of them accompanied her back to where Timmy was fighting but they were too late in getting to Timmy to help him during the fight. The teens had run away when they first saw Trixie with the two males and she tried talking to Timmy to see if Timmy was ok but Timmy was just lying on the ground when they found him and was not responding to her.

Both of them hugged each other as they were both crying.

"Oh Mrs. Turner. This is all my fault. If I had not allowed my guards to start their vacation early, those boys would have never attacked me and Timmy would have just gone home safely. I am so sorry that your son was hurt as a result of my actions", Trixie said as she continued crying.

"Trixie, this is not your fault sweetheart. You could not have known that something like this would have happened. You were trying to do something nice for your guards and I know that Timmy cares for you. He could not stand by and do nothing and allow you to be hurt. Timmy has his faults but loyalty is not one of them. He always tries to do the right thing with regards to his friends even if it is not always the best thing for him."

"I know Mrs. Turner. I know. I have not always appreciated this about Timmy but I was aware of it. I am so sorry that I have not always treated your son with the respect that he deserved. I knew that he cared for me and I have not always been receptive of his feelings for me when he told me how much he loved me but I promise that if he gets better, I am going to be a better friend to him than I have ever been."

"I am sure that Timmy would be glad to hear that dear. He always mentions how much he loves you and he always wished that you loved him the same way that he loves you. I hope for both of our sakes that he gets better and you are able to personally tell him how you feel about him". Timmy's mom was hugging Trixie as they both tried to comfort each other.

Has Timmy suffered brain damage? Will Trixie get a chance to tell Timmy that she has feelings for him?

Story to continue in Chapter 4


	4. Timmy's condition

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 4

Trixie's father returned back to chapel and noticed both Mrs. Turner and his daughter Trixie were embracing each other.

"I'm back. Here are the items that you wanted me to get from the coffee shop", he said as he held out the items to them.

Both Trixie and Mrs. Turner turned to see Trixie's father holding a tray with the bottled water and 2 cups of coffee that they had requested before.

"I am not sure how you take your coffee Mrs. Turner so I brought along some cream and sugar just in case."

"Thank you Mr. Tang. I really appreciate this. All this worrying about my son is emotionally draining and I need the coffee to keep me awake before I get too tired and collapse". Mrs. Turner picked up the coffee from the tray and started to mix in the cream and sugar. After she got the coffee to just how she liked it, she took a small sip of it to help her keep her energy level up.

"Mrs. Turner I just want to tell you that I am truly thankful for the way that your son protected my daughter from harm and I will personally cover the cost of any medical expenses for your son's care. I thought it was important to tell you this at this time since you have enough to worry about without having to worry about covering the cost of your son's medical expenses. It is the least that I can do at this time."

"Thank you Mr. Tang for your kindness. You are making a difficult time for our family a great deal better. While we have medical insurance, we were not sure about how much the cost of the medical expenses would be and my husband and I were discussing how we were going to be able to afford this if our insurance does not cover it as we drove to this hospital. Thank you again for your kind offer."

"Think nothing of it. It is the least I can do for my daughter's protector. Now let us focus on praying for your son's return to good health."

They all held hands and than walked towards the front of the church where some candles were placed and all three of them each lit one candle, saying a prayer that Timmy would recover quickly as they each lit a candle.

They all sat down together and prayed silently while holding hands while they waited for the doctor to return and advise them how Timmy was doing.

It was several hours later when Mr. Turner returned to them and mentioned that the doctor wanted to see both Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner together.

"Mrs. Turner? I know that I am not family but can I please join you and Mr. Turner?" Trixie said as she looked sadly into Mrs. Turner's eyes. Mrs. Turner looked at her husband and Mr. Turner nodded agreement.

"Oh course Trixie. You can come. At this moment in time, we are all family". Mrs. Turner then took Trixie's hand as well as her husband's as they walked back into the small room where they had talked to Dr. Kirk before.

"Mr and Mrs. Turner? Who is this young lady that you have with you?", Dr. Kirk asked.

"Her name is Trixie Tang and she is a friend of Timmy. In fact, this is the girl that our son was protecting when he was attacked.", Mrs. Turner explained to Dr. Kirk.

"What I have to discuss with you is very serious Mrs. Turner. Does she have a parent near by that can give consent for her to hear what I am about to tell you?" Dr. Kirk asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Mr. Tang is in the chapel. You can ask him if he will allow Trixie to hear what you might have to say to us."

Dr. Kirk told the Turners to wait in this room and asked Trixie to take him back to the chapel where her father was to get consent first before he would release any information to her.

Mr. Tang said that he knows how much Trixie wants to know about Timmy's condition and he will be here for her if she needs someone to comfort her if there is any particularly bad news. With that statement, Dr. Kirk led Trixie back to the small room where the Turners were waiting.

"Ok. I got the consent of Trixie's father to disclose what I have to tell you. First off, your son has no internal bleeding. He has suffered some bruised ribs as well as some swelling to his eyes. He suffered a bloody nose but there was no real damage to his nose and he might have chipped a tooth or two but otherwise his physical injuries will just need time to recover." All three of them breathed a sigh of relief when they heard from Dr. Kirk report that Timmy's physical injuries could be treated.

"Before you celebrate, there is a bit of bad news. We did some cat scans and we noticed some slight swelling of his brain. It is not enough right now to cause any brain damage but we have to monitor it closely to make sure that the swelling does not get any worst. The next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical. We are giving him a series of drugs that should help with the swelling and hopefully the swelling will stop and he will return back to normal."

While the news of Timmy's physical injuries was a relief, hearing the bit of news that Timmy might suffer some brain damage if not treated caused all three of them to raise their already heightened anxiety level. They all hugged each other as they tried to contain their emotions.

"I need to get back to my other patients soon but I will remain here now to answer any questions that you might have. I will keep you informed of any changes to his condition. Do you have any questions that you might want to ask me?"

Both the Turners and Trixie asked Dr. Kirk a series of questions that mostly dealt with various possible scenarios and what would need to be done in each case and what the risk might be to Timmy if these were in fact to become reality. After several minutes of asking him questions, they ran out of things to ask.

"Ok since you have no more questions I am going to return to my other patients. My prayers go out to you and your family at this difficult time. I will leave you now so that you can discuss this among yourselves but I am available if you have any further questions. Just ask the nurse to get my attention." With that, Dr. Kirk proceeded to leave the room to allow them to discuss in private what he had told them about Timmy's condition.

They talked among themselves for several minutes and then went back to the Chapel to talk to Mr. Tang. They told him what the doctor had told them and Mr. Tang realized that since they would need to see how the next 24 to 48 hours played out, they would wind up exhausted just from the emotional toil that this news was going to take on all of them. He got out his cell phone and using the intelligent agent on the cell phone to bring up a list of any nearby hotels. Once he found one of the 4 star hotels that was close, Mr. Tang made a reservation for both families to have rooms next to each other.

The Turners and the Tangs then went back to the nurse's station and provided to give the nurse their cell phone numbers so that they can be contacted if there was any further news. Mr. Turner said that he would stay here at the hospital and then had to plead with his wife who was showing the signs of exhaustion to please take up Mr. Tang's offer of some rest at the 4 star hotel.

"Honey, I know that you want to stay but you looked extremely tired and it is not going to do you any good to stay here and collapse. I will stay here and I will tell you if there are any further developments. Just please get some rest.", Mr. Turner stated to his wife.

Mrs. Turner thanked and hugged her husband as she and the Tangs went back to Mr. Tang's car. They quickly drove to the near by hotel, checked in, and then proceeded to ride the elevator till they reached the floor where their rooms were located. Mr. Tang had made sure to have the rooms closest to the elevator reserved and they all went to their separate rooms to get what rest they could. Mr. Tang told Mrs. Turner that if she felt that she needed anything to feel free to order room service and that Mr. Tang would cover the cost. After saying their goodbyes, they all went to their respective rooms.

After opening the door to her room, Mrs. Turner started to peel back the layers of bedding on the hotel mattress and proceeded to get into bed and covering herself with the layers that she had just peeled back. Mrs. Turner nearly went to sleep as soon as her head met the pillow. Such was the level of her exhaustion.

She was able to get about 5 hours of sleep before she woke up and noticed that it was dinnertime. Just before she ordered from room service, she contacted her husband on the cell phone and asked if there had been any news on their son's condition. Mr. Turner said that there had not been any further news and then he asked how she was doing. Mrs. Turner said that while she was still tired, the rest that she had gotten has helped her tremendously and she offered to switch places if he later needed to get some rest as well. Her husband thanked her for the offer but said that he was good at this time and then they each said that they loved each other before hanging up.

After hanging up, Mrs. Turner checked on the Tangs to see how they were doing and they all agreed to meet at the restaurant at the hotel lobby for dinner. They made an arrangement to meet within the hour, as they would all need to take a shower before proceeding down to the hotel lobby where the restaurant was located.

After everyone had showered, they all met by the elevator and proceeded to go down to the hotel lobby. Once they arrived at the lobby, they proceeded to the restaurant and asked for a table for three. They were escorted to one of the tables and given menus. While their level of anxiety was playing havoc with their systems, they did manage to order some food since they knew that they were going to need the food for energy to keep from getting too tired.

The next few days went like this except the Turners would take turns at the hospital while the other spouse would use the opportunity to get some rest.

Finally Dr. Kirk had some news to give them and wanted them all together to give them the news about Timmy's progress.

How is Timmy doing? Will Dr. Kirk be giving them bad news or good news?

Story to continue in Chapter 5


	5. Timmy awakens

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 5

Dr. Kirk lead the group back into the small private room where everyone had met up before and then waited for everyone to enter the room and get seated before he began to inform them about Timmy's current condition.

"Well the good news is the swelling in his brain that he was experiencing earlier has stopped completely and it appears that as a result of the medication it is reversing itself so we are not expecting any further damage to his brain. Our initial diagnosis is that he has not suffered any brain damage at all but the fact that he has not yet woken up concerns us. For now, he appears to be in a coma and there are signs of brain activity that is going on in his head so we hope that he will make a full recovery and then we will be able to determine the extent of any damage if there is any", Dr. Kirk informed everyone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief to know that at least there will be no further damage to Timmy's brain.

"He is going to need sufficient time to allow his physical injuries to heal themselves properly and he will need some physical therapy to regain control of his body once he has healed. We can make the arrangements to assign a physical therapist for him but I wanted to ask you if your medical insurance cover the cost of physical therapy?" Dr. Kirk directed his question to the Turners. Before they could answer, Mr. Tang spoke up.

"Don't worry about the cost of his care. My family will cover the cost of any expenses that the insurance company does not and that includes any physical therapy that Timmy might require" Mr. Tang informed Dr. Kirk.

"That is good to hear, Mr. Tang. It is going to be some time before Timmy will be able to return back to a normal routine. While I cannot be certain of the time line that it will involve, I estimate that it is going to take about 2 or 3 months of physical therapy before he is back to his prior self" Dr. Kirk said to the two set of family members.

"Can we see our son now doctor?" Timmy's mother asked Dr. Kirk.

"Give us a few more minutes. We are still conducting a few more tests just to make sure that we have not overlooked something. Once we get the testing completed, you can see him for just a few minutes as he is going to need to rest to recover from his injuries", Dr. Kirk explained.

Mr. Tang then asked Dr. Kirk if it was possible at some point to move Timmy to a private room in the hospital so that the family members can visit him and have some privacy. Dr. Kirk said that he advised against moving him at this time but would make the arrangements to have this occur within the next 2 to 3 days if Dr. Kirk felt that moving Timmy was not a risk to Timmy's health. Mr. Tang thanked Dr. Kirk for making sure to keep Timmy's best interests at heart.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Tang. I am just glad that I am able to report to all of you that Timmy seems to be on his way back to better health. Once he wakes up, we might need to conduct some additional tests just to determine if there has been any prior brain damage but my professional opinion is that he has not suffered any. My best wishes for all of you but I must get back to my other patients. I will leave you now so that you can have some privacy to discuss this good news among yourselves. Just ask the nurse to allow you to see your son but only for a few minutes. If you will excuse me", Dr. Kirk then proceed to open the door and then closed the door as he left the room to allow the two families to talk about the news of Timmy's improving health.

Everyone embraced each other as both Trixie and Mrs. Turner had tears flowing from their faces. Even the two males were getting a little misty.

"All right everyone. Lets go see the nurse station so that we can see our Timmy" Mrs. Turner said to the group.

They all left the room and then went to the nurse's station. They mentioned that Dr. Kirk had mentioned that they would be allowed to see Timmy and after confirming with Dr. Kirk, the nurse told them that only 2 members at a time could see him.

Timmy's parents went first and entered the room where their son was located. He was hooked up to a variety of machines and his face was partially covered by a breathing mask that would fog up as Timmy would breath in and out. His face was still swollen from the beating that he had suffered and he had shiners on both sets of eyes but otherwise it looked like he was just sleeping. Even with the good news Dr. Kirk had given them earlier that Timmy was recovering, it was still very painful for the Turners to see their child like this and Mr. Turner had to hug his wife as they both watched their son.

After a few minutes, they returned back to where Trixie and her dad were so that they could get a chance to see him as well. Upon arriving and seeing Timmy on the bed resting, Trixie embraced her father and started to cry a little.

"Oh daddy. It is so hard to see Timmy like this. I know that Dr. Kirk said that he was going to get better but it is just so hard." Trixie tried to wipe away the tears from her face as she said this to her father.

"I know Trixie. I know. Let us just be glad that this is only temporary and soon you will be able to speak to Timmy and thank him personally for keeping you safe". Mr. Tang held his daughter's face against his chest as he tried to embrace her and try to comfort her as best as he could. They stayed for a few minutes and then returned back to where the Turners were waiting.

Mrs. Turner could see the tears on Trixie's face. "How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked Trixie.

Trixie tried to wipe away the tears as she spoke. "I am fine Mrs. Turner. It was not easy to see Timmy just lying there like that but I know that he is going to wake up at some point and I don't want for him to see me like this".

"That is ok Trixie. I am sure that Timmy would understand why you were crying and not hold it against you." Timmy's mom tried to reassure Trixie.

"You are right Mrs. Turner. I know that Timmy would not think that I am weak just because I am crying. I just want for him to get better so I can thank him for being my knight in shining armor", Trixie said with a smile.

"I am sure that you will dear. What do you say we all get something to eat and then come back? I am sure that we are starving", Mrs. Turner said.

Everyone agreed that this was a good idea and then proceed to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat. The cafeteria offered mostly healthy foods and even had some hot meals as opposed to just pre-packed sandwiches and other similar items. Everyone was able to find something that they liked and Mr. Tang paid for everyone's meals as they all sat together at one table.

This is how the next few days went. Eventually Dr. Kirk decided that there was no danger to Timmy's health by moving him to a private family room so the arrangements were made to have a room set up where only the four of them were allowed to enter the room. An extra bed was brought into the room so that one of the Turners was allowed to stay with Timmy overnight.

The families made sure to visit Timmy each morning as soon as the hospital permitted and would stay with him the whole day until closing time except for the occasional restroom break or getting something to eat from the cafeteria.

Trixie would always be the closest to Timmy; holding his hand the entire time that she was in the room with Timmy. She was constantly talking to him; thanking him for keeping her safe and wanting for him to wake up so that she could be sure that he had heard her.

"Oh Timmy! Please wake up. I want to thank you for what you did for me and I want to make it up to you for all the times that I did not treat right. I really WISH that you wake up and speak to me." Trixie rested her head against Timmy's hand as she said this to him. Perhaps it was the word WISH or something else was going on but a few seconds later, Trixie felt Timmy's fingers start to flex and she raised her head off his hand to notice that Timmy was starting to react and make sounds.

Timmy partially opened his eyes and then spoke weakly "Trixie?"

"Yes Timmy I am here." Trixie said trying to hold back the tears as she was overjoyed to see that Timmy was finally responding.

"Trixie, where am I and why do I feel so weak?" Timmy said, straining to get any words out of his mouth.

"Timmy, you are in Dimmsdale Central Hospital. You got into a fight while protecting me from those bullies and that allowed me to get away and try to find you some help. By the time I was able to find some help and return back to you, you had lost consciousness. Don't you remember?" Trixie inquired.

"No Trixie I don't. The last thing I can remember was getting ready to walk home after my workout at the gym when I heard someone scream and then….." Timmy seemed lost in thought as he was trying to remember what had happened after he heard the scream could not remember what had occurred beyond this point.

One of the nurses who was making the rounds as she checked in on the patients had heard a voice that she had not familiar with coming out of the room and noticed that Timmy was awake. She then went back to the nurse's station on this floor and contacted Dr. Kirk to inform him that Timmy had woken up. Dr. Kirk then came over after a few minutes to check on Timmy's condition and asked the nurses to assist him.

He asked the family members if they could step outside for a few minutes so that he along with the nurses could conduct a series of tests to see how Timmy was doing. The family members excused themselves but told Timmy that they were just going to be waiting outside the room and for Timmy not to worry, as they were not going far.

Dr. Kirk and his staff ran a series of tests that lasted about 15 minutes and then after they were done conducting their tests, they asked the family members to come back into the room and reported that it appears that other than the case of amnesia from the point where the attack took place, it appears that Timmy was fine as least as to whether or not he had suffered some brain damage.

The doctor told the family not to worry too much that he could not remember beyond a certain point since sometimes the brain protects itself from trauma by locking away certain memories. With that, Dr. Kirk and the nurses left the room and told the families not to push Timmy too much and let him get some rest.

Trixie then proceeded to tell Timmy what had occurred and she wanted to tell Timmy just how much she appreciated that he saved her despite the fact that she has not always treated him so well.

"Oh Timmy! I am so sorry for the way that I have treated you in the past. Please accept my apology for all the mean things that I have ever done to you over the years. I promise you that I will never do those things again to you for as long as I live." Tears were flowing down Trixie's face as she was truly sorry for the way that she had treated him.

"Its ok Trixie. I forgive you. There is no need to cry" Timmy said meekly.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Trixie said as she kissed Timmy on the cheek. All the excitement from the kiss was making it hard for Timmy to stay awake and he asked everyone if they could excuse him as he was getting very sleepy and needed to rest.

Everyone said that they understood and then wished Timmy sweet dreams and then waited for him to go to sleep before stepping out of the room. They started to talk among themselves, as they did not want to talk in the room and not allow Timmy to get some rest. They decided that they need to get some rest as well and they would come back in a few hours.

Trixie then asked her father if he could do her a favor.

"What is it that you want sweetheart?" Mr. Tang asked his daughter.

"Daddy, could you take me to a comic book store? I think there is one that Timmy likes to go to and I know that he loves comics especially the Crimson Chin. I think it would make him very happy if we were to bring some comic books for him to read while he is at the hospital. Could we go to the comic book store after we drop off the Turners?" Trixie said as she looked into her father's eyes. She knew from previous experience how to look at her father to get what it was that she wanted.

"Sure sweetheart. Do you know how to get to this comic book store?"

"Yes Daddy. The comic book store is located at the Dimmsdale Mall so we still have time before they close for the day"

"Ok sweetheart. After we drop off the Turners, I will take you to the comic book store and we can get some comics for Timmy"

"Oh Thank you Daddy!" Trixie kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a big hug for agreeing to take her to the store. Now it would just be a matter of time before she could give the comic to Timmy and tell him how she really felt.

Will the comic book store have any issues of the Crimson Chin? How does Trixie really feel about Timmy?

Story to continue in Chapter 6


	6. The gift

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 6

Mrs. Turner insisted on staying with Timmy in the same hospital room rather than going to the hotel so only Mr. Turner would need to be driven over to the hotel to get some much needed rest. After dropping off Mr. Turner at the hotel, the Tangs set out to the Dimmsdale mall where the comic book shop that Trixie had mentioned was located.

Upon arriving at the mall, the Tangs proceeded directly to the comic book shop. Trixie had previously been to this comic book store once before but when she had visited the shop the previous time she had worn a disguise to keep people from figuring out that it was she who was also interested in comic books. The only other person in the world who she had ever told about her interest in comic books was Timantha and she had not seen Timantha in quite some time. Thus when arrived at the comic book store she had to pretend that she did not know where anything was in the shop even though she knew exactly where every thing was. So she went up to the counter where the store clerk was working and asked him where she could find any Crimson Chin comic books.

The clerk proceeded to show her the shelf where the current comic books for the month were for sale as well as where to go to find any previous issues of the Crimson Chin if she wanted to purchase some back issues. After selecting a few of the current issues they were on the shelf as well as searching for a few back issues, she went to the counter at the front of the store to pay for the items. As she waited for the clerk to add up the total cost of the purchase, she noticed that just below the counter in a glass display case was the Crimson Chin issue number one. It was quite an expensive issue since it was a collector's item and in mint condition to boot but Trixie's family could afford it quite easily.

Trixie realized that this would make the perfect gift for Timmy and would be her way to let Timmy know how she truly felt about him. She asked the clerk to please add the issue to their total and the clerk was taken back by the fact that a girl would be asking to purchase such an expensive comic book. She explained that the comic book was not for her but for her boyfriend who was currently in the hospital. The clerk told her that she must really love him to buy such an expensive issue. Trixie blushed a little bit when the clerk said that and she told him that she did in fact love her boyfriend and wanted to get the comic book to cheer him up while he was in the hospital. The clerk then finally added the comic book to their previous total and Mr. Tang then paid for the purchase on his credit card.

Trixie then asked her father to take her to get a padded envelope so that the comic book could be protected from any potential harm as well as to keep it clean and in mint condition. She also wanted to find somewhere in the mall to have the expensive comic gift-wrapped so that she could present it to Timmy as a gift. Trixie's plan was to first present Timmy with the regular comic books and then surprise him with the expensive one when he least expected it.

It took a few minutes of wandering around the mall before they were able to find a side vendor who specialized in gift-wrapping presents. Trixie explained to the lady who was the store owner that the comic book was very expensive item so she wanted it to be completely encased in bubble wrap first to protect it from possible damage and then once this was done to have it gift wrapped so that Timmy would not know what it was that Trixie was going to be giving to him.

The lady took extra care in handling the comic book and made sure to encase the comic book completely in bubble wrap to prevent any possible damage to the expensive comic. Once she got the comic book wrapped and secured, the clerk asked Trixie what type of gift-wrap that she wanted to use to cover the padded envelope. There were quite a few choices available for Trixie to review and it took a few minutes before Trixie found one that had a variety of comic book characters that she felt would be perfect for the gift. Once the gift was wrapped, they paid her for gift-wrapping the comic and they proceeded to leave the mall. They got back to where the car was parked and they headed back to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they went back to their room and got some rest. They woke up a few hours later and then called Mr. Turner's room to see if he wanted to join them for dinner. Trixie told her father not to tell anyone that she had purchased some comic books for Timmy, as she wanted it to be a complete surprise when she gave it to him. Her father promised her that he would keep it a secret and he would not tell anyone else about the gift for Timmy.

The Tangs and Mr. Turner met downstairs and had a nice dinner together. While they were having their dinner, Timmy woke up and noticed that his mother was in the bed next to him. He looked at her and noticed that she appeared to be tired and he decided against waking her up. He thought about perhaps turning on the TV that was in the room but was worried that the noise would wake up his mom so instead he tried to focus on what Trixie had said before about him having been in a fight.

He tried to make himself think about what had occurred on the day of the attack. He remembered that it was the last day of junior high school and he had planned to spend some time working out in the weight room one last time since he knew that he would be starting high school in the fall. He could remember that he had finished working out and was starting to head back home when he heard a female voice scream out in pain. He kept focusing on the memory trying to will himself to remember what happened after the point that he had heard the scream.

As he placed more and more effort in recalling what had occurred on the day that he was attacked, his memory started to return back to him and he was able to recall that he had followed to the source of the scream and noticed Trixie was being held forcibly by her right wrist and was obviously in pain. He remembered that Trixie was pleading for his help and he knew exactly who the three teens were. He also remembered that these teens were bad news. They were much worst than Francis ever was and Timmy knew better than to have anything to do with them.

He however remembered trying to convince them to please release Trixie but that they were not going to release Trixie no matter what he told them and the thought that they might be planning to hurt or maybe even rape Trixie was too much for him. He remembered making a fist and swinging at the teen that was holding Trixie but after that, he could not recall too much beyond that point.

Eventually Ms. Turner woke up and noticed that Timmy was awake. "Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Turner inquired.

" I am feeling fine mom; just a bit tired."

"Would you like for me to get something for you Timmy?"

"Perhaps a glass of water and maybe something to eat."

"Ok Timmy. I am going to go to the cafeteria to go get something for you. I will be back in a few minutes" Mrs. Turner as she started to leave the room.

"Mom, wait! Before you go, I wanted to ask you how Trixie was. I can remember trying to defend her against Butch and his goons but I can't remember too much beyond that. Is Trixie ok?"

"Yes Timmy. Trixie is ok thanks to you. She might have suffered a mild wrist sprain but thanks to you she was able to avoid any real damage. In fact she has been hoping that when you woke up she could personally thank you for saving her. Let me see if I can get her on the cellphone so that you can speak to her directly." Mrs. Turner stopped from leaving the room and then pulled out her cellphone and looked up on her contact list where she had added Trixie's cellphone number.

She waited for the phone number to dial and after a couple of rings, Trixie picked up her cellphone.

"Mrs. Turner?" Trixie said as she was not expecting a call.

"Hello Trixie. I wanted to call you to let you know that Timmy was awake. I thought you would want to speak to him now that he is awake."

"Yes Mrs. Turner. I would like to speak to Timmy. Could you please hand him the phone so that I can speak to him?"

"Yes Trixie. I am handing him the phone right now. Hold on for while I hand him the phone" Mr. Turner held the phone and then tried to get it to align itself comfortably with Timmy's shoulder.

"Hello Trixie. How are you doing?" Timmy inquired.

"I am fine Timmy thanks to you. You may not remember but it was you that came to my rescue when those hooligans came and started to menace me. If it was not for you, I don't know what they would have done to me. I really want to thank you for keeping me safe and I want to tell you in person when we see you tomorrow." Trixie stated with enthusiasm.

"I am glad that I was able to help you Trixie. The details are still a little hazy for me to recall but I do remember that Butch and his gang were with you and that Butch was holding you by your right wrist." Timmy said with a hint of remorse knowing that Trixie was suffering when the event took place.

"Timmy you know who those teens were? The police asked me questions about who they were and I tried to describe what they looked like because I did not know their names." Trixie was glad that Timmy knew who they were and she was going to make sure that this information was passed to the police as soon as possible.

"Yes Trixie. I know exactly who they are. Those guys are troublemakers and they are best avoided. They are even worst than Francis ever was and that is saying a lot. That is why I was so scared when I saw that they were holding you. I knew that they were going to hurt you or worst if I did not do something to stop them."

"Timmy, you need to tell the police what their names are. I want them to be caught and punished for what they did you. I don't want then hurting anyone else." Trixie really wanted them to be caught and punished for what they did.

"Don't worry about them for now Trixie. My main focus is just to make sure that they did not hurt you." Timmy wanted to focus on Trixie and not on what had occurred.

"Other than a slight wrist sprain, they did not do an further damage to me. You were my protective angel in my hour of need and I am never going to forget that Timmy Turner. I can't wait until tomorrow to let you know how thankful I am for your intervention." Trixie was now really looking forward to giving Timmy the gifts that they had purchased for him.

"I am just glad that you are ok. I could bare the thought that they might have hurt you or worst. I am looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow." Timmy was so glad that he was going to see Trixie soon.

"Me too Timmy. I really do want to see you tomorrow. Please get some rest and don't tire yourself."

"I will. See you tomorrow Trixie."

"See you tomorrow Timmy. Sweet dreams." Trixie made a kissing sound as she hung up and Timmy heard it but figured that it was just a friendship kiss and not a passionate kiss but still it was still nice to think of Trixie kissing him.

He hung up the phone and gave it back to his mother who then proceeded to head out to the cafeteria to give something for Timmy from the cafeteria.

"I will be back shortly Timmy. In the mean time, try to get some rest sweetie. Ok?"

"OK mom. I will. Could you remember to include some kind of dessert as well when you come back?"

"Anything in particular that you want?" Timmy's mom inquired.

"Well anything with chocolate would be nice." Timmy loved chocolate and was hoping for something with chocolate.

"OK sweetheart. Be back soon" With that Mrs. Turner left the room and headed towards the elevator to go down to where the cafeteria was located.

Will Timmy enjoy the gift that Trixie will be giving him tomorrow? Will Timmy's mom bring him a chocolate shake?

Find out in chapter 7


	7. Passion

This story is based upon the characters from the TV show "Fairly Odd Parents." The Fairly Odd Parents show was created by Butch Hartman and shown on Nickelodeon. I do not own the TV series (yet).

This story has some mature themes due to violence and language and may include other ideas for the story that I am considering in the future. If you do not enjoy reading that kind of a story or if you are not old enough to read that kind of story then please stop reading it now.

Timmy the Brave chapter 7

Timmy's mother came back after 25 minutes with dinner for Timmy. She brought back a ham and cheese sandwich along with some carrot soup plus some strawberry iced tea for Timmy. For dessert, she had found some chocolate cake. She insisted that Timmy would only get the chocolate cake if he finished the sandwich and soup first. It was a bit of a struggle for Timmy to eat as he was still somewhat tired but he did manage to finally finish his dinner and was able to enjoy the cake.

Timmy and his mom watched a little bit of TV before deciding to call it a night and get some sleep for the next day.

The next day the nurse showed up at 8:00 a.m. with Timmy's breakfast. The hospital had a policy of providing breakfast at 8:00 am to the patients and then allowing visitors at 9:00 am so that the patients could have finished their breakfast before they have to entertain visitors.

The breakfast was nothing great – it was typical hospital food such as orange juice, toast with butter, scrambled egg, and Jello. Even though it was not much in the way of food, Timmy was a bit hungry this morning and managed to eat what the hospital had prepared for him. He was really looking forward to seeing Trixie this morning and could not wait till 9:00 am rolled around to speak to her.

Eventually 9:00 am rolled around and visitors were allowed in to see the patients. Timmy's dad came in first closely followed by Trixie and her dad. Timmy's face lighted up a bit when he saw Trixie. Everyone said good morning to each other and then Trixie got next to Timmy and asked him how he was feeling.

"I am feeling fine Trixie; just a bit tired but otherwise ok", Timmy said to Trixie.

"I am so glad Timmy. I was really worried for you when I saw you on the ground after the attack and not responding to me. I was not sure if you might have suffered a serious injury or worst. I am so glad that it is just some minor physical trauma and that you will be able to recover in time. I wanted to let you know that we have spoken with your parents and not to worry about any cost associated with your recovery. Our family will take care of any expenses necessary to help you get better", Trixie informed Timmy.

"Thank you Trixie. And thank you as well Mr. Tang. I know that this is a big relief to my parents not having to worry about how to pay for my care.", Timmy said with a smile on his face.

"You are welcome young man. You took care of my precious daughter at a time when she really needed someone to protect her and for your act of bravery, I am eternally grateful. It is the least we can do to help you with your full recovery", Mr. Tang said with respect.

"Thanks Mr. Tang for your kind words. Trixie has always been one of my friends and even though we haven't always gotten along as well as I would like, I knew when I saw her that she needed help and I am glad that I was able to keep her safe", Timmy said as he looked Mr. Tang in the eye.

"Well let's change the subject. How about we talk about something a bit more pleasant?, Trixie asked.

For the next several hours, the two families talked about a variety of topics and the conversation was mostly pleasant. Trixie held Timmy's hand the entire time that the families conversed and around 12:00 p.m. the nurse showed up with Timmy's lunch. The families were enjoying their conversation so much that they had not realized how much time had passed.

They all excused themselves except for Trixie. She said that she wanted to keep conversing with Timmy and would be down later to get something to eat. With that, Timmy and Trixie were left in the room while everyone else headed to the cafeteria.

"Trixie, you really should have gone with everyone and get something to eat with everyone else. I would not want you to be starving because of me", Timmy said.

"It's ok Timmy. I will go down in a little while but there is something that I wanted to give to you", Trixie said with an impish grin on her face.

"Oh? What is it that you have for me, Trixie?, Timmy inquired.

Trixie went to where she had left Timmy's gift and brought out the regular comic books first. She wanted to surprise Timmy when she gave him the other gift that was wrapped up.

Timmy grabbed the first gift from Trixie and began to remove the wrapping from it. He was pleasantly surprised when he said that Trixie had brought along some new comic books for him to read.

"Thanks Trixie. How did you know that I like comic books?", Timmy asked.

"I didn't know for sure but I thought that you might like them. Was I right?", Trixie asked Timmy.

"Yes Trixie you are right. Thank you so much. It kind of gets boring at night since I don't watch TV all that much and since I don't have my videogame system with me having these comic books will really give me something to do at night", Timmy told Trixie.

"I am glad that you enjoy them. Did I get the right kind of comic books for you?", Trixie asked.

"Yes, Trixie you did. I like the Crimson Chin and I am looking forward to reading these comics that you brought to me when I get a chance", Timmy said with a smile on his face.

"Well enjoy the gift. Why don't you look at them for a few minutes and let me know what you think.", Trixie said. She waited for Timmy to start glancing through the initial set of comic books and after a while, she wanted to spring the special first edition issue that she had purchased.

"Oh! I almost forgot Timmy. I have one more thing for you. Let me go get it for you", Trixie said as she went back to get the gift.

Timmy noticed that this gift seemed to have a lot more special care taken with the gift-wrapping then the comic books. Timmy was wondering what else Trixie could have gotten him since the comic books were already a nice enough gift.

"Here you go Timmy. I hope that you enjoy this gift as well", Trixie said as she handed him the box that contained the special edition of the first Crimson Chin within.

Timmy took some time to unwrap the gift carefully since he was not sure if perhaps what was contained within the box might be fragile. As he took off more and more of the gift-wrapping, his mind was racing with ideas as to what it might be that Trixie had brought to him in addition to the comic books.

When he was finally able to remove the last of the gift-wrapping and see what it was that was inside the box, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He realized that he had the very first Crimson Chin comic book and he knew just how rare and expensive this particular comic book was.

"Oh my goodness Trixie! The very first Crimson Chin! I was not expecting this. You have no idea how much I have always wanted to have this issue but it was way too expensive for me and I could never ask my parents for the money to purchase it. Thank you all so much for getting this for me!", Timmy said with excitement in his voice.

"You are welcome Timmy. Nothing is too good for the man that I love", Trixie said with joy to Timmy.

"Thank you Trixie", Timmy said matter of factually. It did not register for him right away but his brain kept replaying what Trixie had just said over and over in his brain before he released that Trixie had just said that she loved him.

"Wait a minute Trixie! Am I dreaming or did you just say that you love me?", Timmy inquired, his heart racing at the thought of Trixie returning his love for her.

"Yes Timmy. I said that I love you. You are not dreaming. In fact let me prove it to you", Trixie said with a big smile on her face. Trixie got close to Timmy and then she leaned forward and aligned her lips with Timmy's.

Timmy could not believe what was happening. For so long, he had wished for this moment and now it was actually happening. It may have seemed like an eternity to Timmy but eventually Trixie pulled back away from the kiss to take a look at Timmy's face.

Suddenly Timmy's eyes started to tear up and streaks of tears went down on both sides of his face.

"Timmy! What's wrong?", Trixie said to Timmy with alarm as she saw his tear streaks on his face.

"Nothing is wrong Trixie. I have waited so long to hear you say those words and when you confirmed that you had said them to me, there was so much joy in my heart that I could not contain myself and tears of joy just pored out of me. You have made me so happy!", Timmy said.

"Well then, how about we continue where that left off?" Trixie said. Before Timmy could say anything, once again Trixie was kissing Timmy. She was kissing him with even more passion than the first kiss if that was possible. Even though Timmy was feeling tired, he managed to have enough energy to wrap his arms around Trixie and return the kiss with equal amounts of passion.

If Trixie and Timmy were in a small room with windows, the windows would have probably fogged up by now from the amount of passion that their kiss was generating. They were oblivious to anything but their passion, which seemed to be getting more intense as time was passing by.

They were so oblivious to the outside world that they had failed to notice that Timmy's mom had returned back to the room with some food for Trixie when she caught them kissing.

"Ahem", Timmy's mom as she tried to get their attention.

They both stopped their kissing and then looked to see the source of the sound and saw Timmy's mom standing there with a plate of food.

"Oh sorry Mom. We did not see you come in", Timmy told his mother as he and Trixie separated.

"Its no wonder you did not see me come in. If that kiss is any indication, I am going to be a grandmother sooner than I expected", Timmy's mom said with a sly wink.

"MOM!", Timmy said as his cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. "Don't embarrass me in front of Trixie like that!" Timmy said forcibly.

"Sorry sweetheart. I did not mean to tease you like that but you and Trixie were kissing quite passionately when I came into the room. Your kissing reminded me of your father and myself when we first started dating", Timmy's mom said.

"Well just don't do that again Mom. Promise?", Timmy asked his Mom.

"I promise sweetheart. No more teasing but do try to keep the passion to a slow simmer ok?", Timmy's mom asked.

"No promises mom. Now that I know that Trixie loves me as well, I can't promise to keep our passion in check but we will try.", Timmy said.

So what does Trixie's admission to Timmy that she loves him as well mean? Where is their relationship heading now?

Find out in chapter 8


End file.
